The Methos & Sekhmet Chronicles: Revelations 6:8
by VoiceOfTime
Summary: Seventh in a series.  Methos has abandoned Sekhmet and now she's hunting him to stop the Horsemen.  Methos/OC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: If I owned Highlander, would I be writing fanfiction? No? Then shut up.

Ch. 1:

Methos and Kronos rode through a dense forest, somewhere in the Ukraine.

"I've been spending too much time in cities." Methos said cheerfully.

"Two days on an aeroplane, and another two on horse." Kronos said in decidedly worse humors. "I hope you're not wasting my time."

"I thought you enjoyed my company." Methos said.

"Even for you, Methos, my patience has limits." Kronos replied.

"Ah!" Methos said. "This is the place. I'm telling you, Kronos, he's here. Would I lie to you?"

"Have you ever done anything else?" Kronos shot back. "This is what I've dreamt of every night for the last 2,000 years. The four of us reunited."

"Gives a whole new meaning to the phrase 'Dream Team'." Methos said dryly.

"Ah, it'll be like the old days!" Kronos said, his spirits seeming to rise. "Better! Whatever we want, we have."

"Or else, we take." Methos added.

"That's the spirit." Kronos said, missing Methos' sarcasm.

They both stopped as they heard the sound of an axe in the distance.

"It's Silas." Kronos said.

"It's been over a thousand years." Methos warned. "He may not remember us."

"He'll remember." Kronos said confidently. "What we were you don't forget."

"And if he doesn't want to come with us?" Methos asked.

"He'll come." Kronos assured him.

He rode off and Methos followed. As they approached, they stopped and got off their horses, leading them the last little bit. Silas felt them approach and stopped his chopping to turn and look at them. Methos and Kronos didn't say anything as they moved around a tree. Suddenly, Silas threw his axe at them and it embedded itself in the tree between them. None of them moved.

Finally, Silas began to laugh.

"I guess he remembers." Kronos said, smirking.

"Brothers!" Silas called.

Methos led his horse forward, chuckling slightly and Silas grabbed him in a tight hug, lifting him off the ground.

"Good to see you, too, Silas." Methos told him as he set him back down.

"We ride?" Silas asked.

"We ride." Methos answered.

"Come." Kronos told them. "We have much to do.

* * *

><p>Cassandra, Duncan, and Joe were trying to find Silas and Caspian in the Watcher database, while Sekhmet poured herself a fourth glass of Joe's most expensive liquor.<p>

"It's like Methos is still here." Joe said dryly as he watched her. "I don't suppose you're planning on paying for it either."

"I just lost three month of hard work on a wedding I'm probably not going to get now." She told him. "I'm drowning my sorrows. It's either this or I go out and beat the crap out of random people. Consider this your contribution to the continued safety of mankind."

She raised her glass in mock salute before downing the whole thing and pouring another.

"Well can you stop getting smashed long enough to help?" Duncan asked.

"You really think the other Horsemen are still alive?" Joe asked skeptically.

"Well, Methos and Kronos are." Duncan said. "As is Sekhmet. Under different names, different lives."

"This is pointless." Cassandra said. "We're just wasting time."

"I told you that an hour ago." Sekhmet said. "But no, we had to come check. Never mind that if we had left when I wanted to, the trail would still have been fresh, but now, they've most certainly left the Ukraine, and I have no idea where Caspian is!"

She poured another drink and Duncan snatched it away. She retaliated by throwing a dagger at him, which he quickly grabbed out of the air before it hit him in the chest.

"Well, excuse me if I don't trust the word of a self admitted mass murderer." Cassandra sneered.

Sekhmet leapt out of her seat, but Duncan pushed her back down and held her there.

"Do not make me disarm you." He threatened.

"Give me back my drink." She shot back.

"Promise to play nice?" he asked.

She glared at Cassandra but settled back into her chair.

"Happy?" she demanded.

"Ecstatic." He replied, handing the glass back to her.

"We may as well go find Kronos." Cassandra said.

"Oh, yeah?" Duncan asked. "And starting where? If they're alive, that's where he'll be going."

"Alright." Joe said. "I've narrowed the search down to white, male Immortals who we don't have a first death information on."

"Question." Sekhmet said, raising her hand. "If you don't have first death information on them, how do you know they died?"

"Okay, that's enough alcohol for you." Joe said, reaching over and taking the bottle.

Sekhmet sighed, but didn't protest.

"How come I take your glass, I get a dagger to the head, but Joe takes the bottle, and you don't even threaten him?" Duncan demanded.

"He won't get better." She answered, shrugging.

"Can we focus?" Cassandra asked.

"Sure." Sekhmet said brightly. "As soon as there's just one of you, I'll be happy to focus."

"Anyway, that pulled up a lot of files." Joe said, shaking his head.

"Yeah, well, try narrowing it down by first name." Duncan suggested. "Look for something similar to what they were using back then. Silas and Caspian."

"You're reaching." Joe told him.

"Look, just do it, alright?" Duncan shot back. "It's worth a shot."

"See, I think that's my problem." Sekhmet said. "There's nothing similar to Sekhmet. I mean, what am I going to use? Bekhmet? Dekhmet?"

She snorted, obviously amused.

"Maybe we shouldn't have let her drink." Duncan said.

"You think?" Joe replied as Sekhmet tumbled off her chair.

Duncan sighed and put her back on the chair.

"Get off me." She said, pushing him away.

Her eyes filled with tears and she angrily rubbed her eyes.

"Just find Caspian, damn it." She growled at him. "Then we can get this over with. You and your girlfriend can kill Kronos and Methos and Silas and Caspian and I'll go find a nice quiet place to lock myself up in and hope that, given enough time, Immortals can die of natural causes. It's either that or I build myself a guillotine. I wonder what that would take?"

She switched to Egyptian and continued muttering to herself as Joe and Duncan exchanged a look.

Joe sighed and entered the parameters of the search as Cassandra looked over his shoulder and Duncan kneeled in front of Sekhmet.

"I need you to focus." He told her softly. "I swore to you that I wouldn't hurt him if I didn't have to, and I will keep my word, but I need you to be strong. You have to help us find him."

"I can lose him." She whispered, tears falling down her cheeks. "Not again. I won't survive it."

She hesitated for a moment before taking his hands and holding them tightly.

"I need you to make me another promise." She told him. "I need you to promise, that if he dies, you won't make me live without him."

"Sekhmet." He said, horror in his voice.

"I need you to do this." She told him. "This isn't the alcohol talking, this is me. Methos and I agreed that if ever came down to it, we thought you were the best one of us to win the game. If you have to take his head, take mine too. Please. Don't make me grieve him for another 5,000 years."

Duncan hesitated for a moment before finally nodding. Sekhmet breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank you." She said softly.

She squeezed his hands before letting go and laying her head on the desk.

As they talked, Cassandra and Joe continued to look at Immortals.

"Cassius Palonius." Joe scoffed.

"I know him." Sekhmet said, her voice muffled by the desk. "A jackass, but not a horseman."

The others chuckled slightly and Joe moved on.

"Evan Caspari." He read.

"That's him." Cassandra said, looking at the photo. "That's Caspian."

"Score one for the Watchers." Sekhmet said in surprise, raising her head to look at them. "I don't suppose you can delete me from that damn thing?"

"No." Joe replied.

"Didn't think so." She said, putting her head back down.

Joe pulled up more information as Duncan moved to stand behind him.

"He's in Romania." He told them. "It's outside Bucharest. He's in an asylum for the criminally insane."

"Couldn't have happened to a nicer guy." Sekhmet said, standing up. "I suppose I should go get sober for this."

She grabbed her jacket and the dagger Duncan had confiscated before walking out of the room. Cassandra moved to grab her jacket and they heard a thud outside. She went to the door and looked outside.

"She stabbed herself through the heart." She said, shocked.

Duncan sighed.

"Get her up." He told Cassandra. "She'll be back in a minute."

"That's her method of detox?" Joe demanded as Cassandra moved outside. "You need to watch out for her. She's not handling this well."

"Think of what it'll be like if Methos dies." Duncan replied darkly.

Joe shook his head.

"Look after yourselves, my friend." He told the Immortal.

Duncan nodded and followed the women out.

A second later, Sekhmet came back in, rubbing her chest where there was now a hole in her shirt. She reached over the desk and grabbed the bottle of booze and kissed Joe on the cheek.

"For when I want to get drunk again." She told him. "Take care of yourself."

She turned and strode back out of the room.

* * *

><p>"This is a highly irregular request." Dr. Cernavoda told the Immortals. "It would take weeks, perhaps months."<p>

"Well, we'd like him now." Methos told him.

"We have procedures, gentlemen." Cernavoda said. "Patience is a virtue. I'm afraid my hands are tied."

"Then, uh, perhaps this could help you to untie them." Kronos said, tossing an envelope on to the desk in front of the doctor. "$25,000, U.S."

Cernavoda slowly opened the envelope and counted the money as Kronos leaned on the wall behind him.

"Now it seems to me, Doctor, that you have another procedural decision to make." Kronos continued. "Forget your impeccable paperwork, hmm? I give you $25,000, you give me Caspari, or you keep Caspari, and lose…everything."

Cernavoda raised his eyebrows and slipped the envelope into his coat pocket.

"This way gentlemen." He said, leading them out.

* * *

><p>"What are you going to do with Caspari?" Cernavoda asked as he led them through the corridors of screaming patients.<p>

"Rehabilitate him." Kronos replied.

Cernavoda laughed.

"You serious?" he asked. "You can't be serious."

"Why, what did he do?" Methos asked.

"Nobody knows how many people he killed." Cernavoda told him. "They found parts in his basement, his garden, in his freezer."

"Why wasn't he executed?" Silas asked.

"Oh, in a less progressive age, he would've been." Cernavoda told them. "But today we are more humane."

They continued to walk down another corridor and a patient came towards them. As he reached them, though, he cowered away from Kronos in fear.

"He's here." He cried. "The dark man is here! It's you!"

"Pay no attention." Cernavoda said. "He's harmless. He's been saying that for 30 years."

"One day he may be right." Kronos said.

"And one day Romania will be a superpower." Cernavoda replied, chuckling.

Cernavoda led them away and as they passed, Silas gently patted the man on his head

"I don't know what you want him for, but believe me, this one is better off dead." Cernavoda told them, leading them down a set of stairs.

The three Immortals tensed as they approached Caspian in his cell and felt his presence.

"Very humane." Methos muttered, looking at the conditions.

"Open the door." Kronos ordered.

Cernavoda did as he said, and Kronos stepped inside and Caspian got to his feet, shouting in happiness.

"Are you sure you wouldn't like to consider another candidate?" Cernavoda asked.

"Unchain him." Kronos ordered.

"I think that we should call security." Cernavoda said, moving to the door, but Silas blocked his way.

Kronos cut Caspian's chains with his sword and Caspian fell on the doctor. The other three simply watched as Caspian choked the life out of him. Finally, Methos moved away, past Kronos. He looked at them in disgust as the doctor died and started to take a step forward.

"Stop!" Caspian called.

Methos froze and Caspian reached over and pulled a roach out from under Methos' foot.

"They are better alive." He told him.

"Bon appetite." Methos said sarcastically.

"Come Caspian." Kronos said. "I have bigger game for you outside."

They all walked out, leaving Methos as the last to leave. As he did, he dropped a book of matches onto the ground.

A/N: Let me know what you guys think.

Abbey


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Get off my back, would ya?

Ch. 2:

Methos sat in the Horsemen's hide out, an abandoned submarine base outside Bordeaux, reading a book. He was on the upper level, sitting in a wrought iron chair in front of a table. The table had three other chairs around it and four swords on it, one in front of each chair.

"Methos!" Silas called, climbing the stairs to where he was sitting. "Hey, Methos! What the hell is this place?"

"This is Kronos' idea of Camelot." Methos said dryly, turning the page.

"So, where are the stables, hmm?" Silas asked, sitting down. "The horses?"

Methos just shook his head.

"But how do we ride?" Silas demanded.

"Where have you been for the last 2,000 years, idiot?" Caspian asked, stepping out of the shadows. "Living in the woods? Do you think we can just mount up and gallop down broadway?"

"We can do whatever we please." Silas shot back.

"Right." Caspian said, mockingly. "Four guys on horseback. Wild masks. They'll think we're in a circus."

"They wouldn't think it for long, would they?" Silas said.

Caspian walked over, carrying a rat in a cage.

"We're having a friend for dinner." He said. "Tell me, what goes best with rodent? Red or white?"

"Eat him and I'll eat you." Silas told him.

"You're crazy." Caspian laughed. "You should have been in the madhouse, instead of me."

Silas grabbed his axe and Caspian grabbed his sword, and Methos simply went back to his book, as Kronos walked in.

"Put them down." He ordered.

The other two men hesitated.

"Do it now." he told them.

They quickly did as he said and he walked over to them.

"We never raise a blade against each other, isn't that right Methos?" he asked.

"You said it." Methos said brightly, finally looking up from his book and smirking.

"We are the Four Horsemen." Kronos said, walking around the table as Methos went back to his book. "No other band of men has ever been more cruel or more feared."

He held out his arm to them.

"Remember that." He told them.

Silas grabbed his arm and Caspian grabbed Silas'. Methos sighed and closed his book, standing up to take Caspian's arm and complete the square as Kronos took his arm.

* * *

><p>It was afternoon in Romania when Duncan, Sekhmet, and Cassandra arrived at the asylum. A day too late.<p>

"When did Caspari escape?" Duncan demanded.

"Some time last night." A nurse replied. "We found the Doctor this morning."

"Let's go." Cassandra said.

"Ignore her." Sekhmet said. "Did Caspari have any visitors?"

The nurse grabbed a folder to check.

"No." she told them. "There's nothing on his chart. Excuse me, I must give my statement to the police now."

She set the file down and walked off and Duncan quickly grabbed it.

"Come on." He said.

Cassandra followed him and Sekhmet sighed.

"Who put you in charge?" she hissed before also following him.

* * *

><p>"Kronos and Methos already have him." Cassandra complained. "I don't know why we're wasting time in this hellhole."<p>

"Because Methos wouldn't have missed this opportunity to leave me a message." Sekhmet told her. "It's here, we just have to find it."

"He did leave a message." Cassandra shot back. "He helped Kronos break Caspian out. I think that sends a pretty clear message."

"Duncan, make her shut up before I take her head." Sekhmet said, striding past him.

"Can you please try not to antagonize her?" Duncan asked Cassandra softly. "I prefer to not have to deal with an insane Sekhmet. The slightly unhinged version is bad enough."

They rounded the corner and stepped into Caspian cell to find Sekhmet kneeling on the ground.

"I told you he wouldn't betray me." She said fiercely.

She held up the matchbook he had dropped and handed it to Duncan.

"The Hotel de Seze, Bordeaux." Duncan read. "You're sure he left it?"

"See the drawings in the corner?" she asked, standing to show him where to look. "They're the hieroglyphs for lioness. It's Methos' nickname for me. Well really, it's what the men called me when I fought with them, but that's beside the point. The message is for me. He left it for me."

"The question is what for." Cassandra said.

"You think he's setting us up." Duncan said.

"Don't you?" she shot back.

He glanced at Sekhmet before sighing.

"Maybe." He admitted.

Sekhmet growled at him and walked out of the cell.

"You're wrong." She told them, rounding on them when they emerged. "He's trying to help. He wants to stop them. I don't care if you two go, I'm going to Bordeaux."

"I'm not going to let you go by yourself." Duncan told her, sighing. "I guess we're going to the Hotel de Seze."

"Why?" Cassandra demanded.

"It's the only place we've been invited." Duncan said, shrugging.

* * *

><p>"Silas, my brother," Kronos said, leading the other three down a hallway, "why would we ride with sword and axe when today there are weapons of unimaginable power?"<p>

"Weapons ready to plunge the Earth into generations of darkness." Methos said.

"If we choose." Kronos agreed. "What more could we ask for? What better time for us to come together than in the scientific age. Just think of what men like us could do. Me without conscience. Without fear. Think of the destruction, the devastation, the death. A world of anarchy and madness. Now, you think of that, and dream."

As they walked, Kronos pulled in front of them as Methos pulled back. He led them into a lab, and Methos was the last one in. It was like any other lab, with test tubes and other equipment. On one end, there were some monkeys in cages and they walked past them to a vault.

"The weapons of today are different, but it all comes down to the same thing." Kronos told them. "There are the conquerors and there are the conquered."

"You want to conquer the world with monkeys?" Caspian asked.

"Not with them." Kronos said, opening the vault. "With this."

Inside was a vial full of a clear liquid, sitting in a cooling vat.

"Glorious virus." Kronos said. "AIDS, Ebola, and now mine. It doesn't have a name, and it doesn't have a cure. Tell me Caspian, were you in England when the plague struck?"

Caspian just smiled.

"I was." Kronos said, grinning.

"You have a plan?" Caspian asked.

"I have a few thoughts." Kronos replied. "I have a few dollars, enough for a start. And now we have Methos, and now we'll have a plan."

"What did you have in mind?" Methos asked.

"Once we rode out of the sun, bringing death at the point of a sword." Kronos said. "There was no man, and no Immortal, who could stand before us. We were death on horseback. They called us the end of the world. Well, gentlemen," he picked up the vial, "I want to give them what they fear most. The Apocalypse."

* * *

><p>Sekhmet bounded into the hotel before Duncan and Cassandra and right up to the desk.<p>

"Hi." She said brightly. "We need to check in, and I also would like to know if anyone's left me any messages. Name: Eve Myles."

The desk clerk checked.

"I'm sorry, Mademoiselle, no." the man replied.

"How about Eve Pierson?" she asked, her spirits beginning to droop.

"No, Mademoiselle." He replied after checking.

"Duncan MacLeod?" she suggested.

He checked again.

"I'm sorry, Mademoiselle." He told her.

"Thanks anyway." Sekhmet said, smiling sadly.

She moved away and let Duncan finish checking them in.

"Dead end." Cassandra said as Duncan joined them.

"He left that clue." Sekhmet insisted. "He'll get in touch."

"He's done nothing but lie to you." Cassandra told her. "That's all he ever does."

"No." Sekhmet said viciously. "Not to me. He never lies to me. Not when it matters."

Cassandra glanced at Duncan, but wisely didn't say anything else.

* * *

><p>The Horsemen sat around their table as Kronos paced.<p>

"A bomb with the virus in a fountain." He said scornfully. "How many do you think that will kill? You've gone soft, Methos."

"I'm scared." Caspian said mockingly to Methos. "Are you scared?"

"It's a prelude." Methos said, annoyed. "Have you read Aristotle's Poetics? No, of course not, you haven't even seen Casablanca." He turned back to the others. "What is the first rule of great drama?" He paused for effect. "Start small, and build."

Kronos turned back to him, his interest starting to show on his face.

"A fountain to get their attention." Methos continued. "Then, a public pool, to kill a hundred. Then, a stadium to kill ten thousand, then…one drop of the virus in the city's water supply…" He spread his hands. "Within a week…"

"And then, a country." Kronos finished.

"You want to own the world?" Methos asked. "You offer them a choice. The Horsemen rule, or they all die."

"The Horsemen rule or the world dies." Kronos said, grinning. "Has a nice ring to it. I forgot how good you were, Methos."

Methos smiled modestly.

"We begin tonight." Kronos told them.

* * *

><p>Sekhmet was out on the balcony of their room, watching the city go by, when Cassandra came out and joined her.<p>

"He doesn't love you." She told the Egyptian softly. "He doesn't love anyone. He's putting the Horsemen back together, you have no idea what that means."

"I am over 5,000 years old, Cassandra." Sekhmet said wearily. "I know exactly what it means. And you don't know Methos as well as you think you do. I knew him when he was mortal. Young and strong. I knew him before the Horsemen, and I knew him after. I've seen what it did to him. So don't you dare try to tell me about him. Our love survived death and 5,000 years. It'll survive this."

"Why can't you see what's right in front of you?" Cassandra demanded.

"You and Duncan are young." Sekhmet said, leaning on the railing. "Compared to Methos and me, you are just children. I'm sorry for what he did to you, but until you know what he was going through, perhaps you don't know the whole story."

"And I suppose you do." Cassandra said. "Because he tells you everything."

"No." Sekhmet said, shaking her head sadly. "I know because I lived my own version of it. Most of the stories of Sekhmet aren't actually that exaggerated. I killed and pillaged and destroyed everything in my path for 2,000 years. When we were alive, Methos was the only one who could really control me, and without him…A whole continent cowered at my feet, and I loved it. And when they locked me away for my crimes, I spent 150 years wishing I could cut out the part of my brain that kept the memories of everything I had done. I wanted to kill myself, but I was too much of a coward. Even now, I see my actions in my sleep and I'm terrified. And Methos is the only one who can understand it. Because he's the only one who's lived it."

"I don't care." Cassandra told her. "He needs to die."

"We'll kill Kronos." Sekhmet told her.

"Kill Kronos, you've cut out the heart of the Horsemen." Cassandra told her. "Kill Methos, take the head. They both have to die."

"If you get your revenge, do you think the memories will end?" Sekhmet asked her. "Cause they won't. Killing can't erase what happened. Only living can do that."

"Nothing can do that." Cassandra said, shaking her head. "Nothing."

"Then I pity you." Sekhmet said, pushing herself away from the railing. "But I'm warning you now: You come after Methos, I'll take your head. And I'm much more dangerous than he ever was. I may have lost faith for a moment, but nothing you say could ever make me doubt him really. I will not allow you to hurt him. I won't let anything hurt him ever again."

She turned and walked back inside, leaving Cassandra alone on the balcony.

A/N: What do you guys think? To melodramatic? I think it might be in places, but this is a melodramatic episode, so I think its okay. Let me know what you think.

Abbey


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: If I promise to keep it on the DL, can I have Methos?

Ch. 3:

Methos strode into Kronos' lab to find Silas feeding the monkeys through the bars, clucking and chuckling to the happily.

"Methos!" he said, obviously happy to see the other Immortal. "You look troubled."

"Just thinking." Methos told him, smiling slightly.

"Ah, you were always good at that, eh?" Silas said. "I bet after all these years, you still are."

"Me, too." Methos said.

"It's not like the old days, is it?" Silas asked.

"What do you mean?" Methos replied.

"I don't like this killing from a distance." Silas told him. "I like to feel my axe in my hands, look into my enemies' eyes before I strike."

"Soon enough." Methos told him.

"You don't think the virus will work?" he asked, surprised but still smiling.

"It will work." Methos said, resigned. "Silas, for 2,000 years, we have lived without this. We have lived without the blood, the fear, the power."

"And for 2,000 years, I have dreamed of the day when we would ride again!" Silas replied, smiling brightly. "Like you always said, Methos: we live, we grow stronger. And then we fight."

Methos just stared at him for a moment before turning away.

"I'll see you later." He told the big man.

"Do you think he'll let me have one?" Silas called.

Methos stopped and turned back to look at him.

"What?" Methos asked, confused.

"A monkey!" Silas replied. "I like this one."

He chuckled at the monkey in the cage in front of him, and Methos watched him with genuine fondness.

"I'll ask him." He promised.

"Thank you, brother." Silas said, pure happiness in his voice.

Methos turned and walked away, leaving Silas with his monkey.

* * *

><p>Sekhmet was laying on one of the beds in the room, softly singing to herself.<p>

"_Come ready and see me, no matter how late.  
>Come before the years run out<br>I'm waiting with a candle no wind will blow out  
>But you must haste on foot or by sky<br>For no one can wait forever under the bluest sky  
>I can't wait forever<br>For the years are running out."_

The words faded away, but she continued to hum. A little ways away, Duncan was sitting in a chair, lost in thought. Cassandra came out of the bathroom, having just gotten out of the shower.

"Okay, will you humor me for just a moment?" she asked.

"Is what you're about to ask going to damage my calm?" Sekhmet asked, sitting up slightly to look at her. "Because I've spent the last hour trying very hard to cultivate it, and I would hate for all my hard work to go to waste."

"What happens if he isn't trying to help us and it is a trap?" Cassandra asked.

"He is and it isn't." Sekhmet said, laying back down and closing her eyes.

"Just humor me." Cassandra told her. "Can you do it? Can you kill him?"

Sekhmet opened her eyes and looked at the other woman. Cassandra actually shivered at the coldness in the Ancient's eyes.

"Yes." Sekhmet answered. "And if it comes to that, you shouldn't be worrying about whether or not I can kill Methos. You should be worrying about whether or not Duncan can take me. And to answer the earlier question, yes this was damaging to my calm, so thanks for that."

The phone rang and Duncan quickly answered it.

"Elysium church, thirty minutes." He heard Methos say. "Come alone."

Methos hung up.

"I'll be right down." Duncan said into the dead phone before hanging up.

"Was that him?" Cassandra asked.

"No, something wrong with my credit card." Duncan replied. "I'll be right back."

"I'll come with you." Sekhmet said, bounding out of bed. "If your card won't work, we'll use Methos'. I figure if he's going to drag us all over creation, the least he can do is pay for it."

She grabbed her coat and walked out the door before Duncan could stop her. Sighing, he followed her out, leaving Cassandra alone.

Down the hall, Sekhmet was waiting for him.

"Where is he?" she demanded.

* * *

><p>Sekhmet and Duncan entered the church to find Methos sitting near the front, his head bowed and his hands clasped between his knees. He raised his head slowly and sighed when he spotted Sekhmet.<p>

"I guess it was too much to hope that you could actually follow instructions." He said sarcastically.

"Show me." She ordered him.

He held up his arm and she could see her ankh hanging from his wrist.

"Oh thank god." She whispered.

She broke into a run and threw herself into his arms as he stood up. She wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly, as he buried his face in her neck.

"I was so scared." She whispered in Egyptian. "If anything happens to you…"

Methos pulled away and took her face between his hands, kissing her gently. When he pulled away, he rested his forehead against hers.

"I was losing it." She whispered. "I don't think I can do this."

"Just a little while longer." He assured her.

"Will you just tell me what you're planning?" she asked.

He just kissed her forehead and sighed.

"Thanks for coming." He called to Duncan, switching back to English.

He sighed and pulled away from Sekhmet slightly. She protested and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, allowing her to wrap her arms around his waist and rest her cheek against his chest as he turned to face Duncan.

"Why did you lie to me?" Duncan demanded.

"About what?" Methos asked.

"About Cassandra." Duncan shot back. "About who you were."

"I have been many things, MacLeod." Methos replied.

"And who are you now?" Duncan asked.

Methos glanced down at Sekhmet and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. Then he looked back up at Duncan, smiling slightly.

"Why'd you think I didn't tell you?" he asked. "I knew how you'd react. I'm not like Sekhmet. I don't have clearly still present mental illness to fall back on."

Sekhmet glared up at him and hit him in the stomach before wrapping her arms around him again.

"What I've done, you can't forgive." Methos said, returning his attention to Duncan. "That's not in your nature. Will you accept it?"

"Accept what?" Duncan shouted, raising his voice for the first time. "That a friend I trusted with my life slaughtered innocent people? For what, a few head of cattle? You're right, you don't have the same excuse as Sekhmet. She was sick and I've watched her fight against that part of herself for over a century. But you? What are you going to tell me, Methos? That's how the world was?"

"No, the world was how _we_ made it." Methos interrupted.

"No, the world was how you chose to make it." Duncan shot back.

Methos wrapped his other arm around Sekhmet, holding her tightly, his eyes closed.

"How you chose to slaughter her people and…burn her village." Duncan continued.

"And I chose to take her prisoner." Methos said softly, still not looking at him.

"And…?" Duncan prompted.

"There's more." Methos told him.

* * *

><p><em>The Horsemen rode back into their camp, driving several women in front of them like cattle.<em>

"_Another day well spent, Methos." Kronos called._

_The Immortal didn't answer. He glanced across the camp and saw Cassandra walking, carrying a cup. She was much more well kempt now, in a clean robe and a torque around her neck._

"_Let's celebrate." Kronos said, trying to capture Methos' attention. "Divide our bounty."_

"_You can have my share." Methos told him. "I'm tired."_

_He led his horse past as Kronos stared at him._

_Inside his tent, Cassandra was waiting for him, smiling, with a cup in hand for him. He walked past her, taking the cup without a word and she followed him. She picked up a bowl and cloth and carried it to him. She set them down and kneeled next to him as he sat down._

"_It's good." He told her, motioning to the drink as he set it aside._

"_I cooled it in the river for you." She replied._

_She dipped the cloth in the water and began to wash his hands._

"_You rode far today." She observed. _

"_Yes." He agreed, looking at his hands._

_She reached up and began washing his face, but her hands soon stilled as his eyes met hers. As she lowered her hands, he reached out to brush her hair back, cupping her cheek. Her eyes closed briefly, but snapped open when they heard Kronos enter the tent._

"_My compliments, brother." He said. "You taught her well in everything, I see." He leaned down and snatched up a piece of fruit. "And it seems she keeps the best fruit for you."_

"_It's no different from the rest." Methos said warily._

"_Maybe it just tastes better in here." Kronos said. "Made quite a prize of her, haven't you?"_

"_She's no different from the others." Methos said._

"_Except you seem to prefer her to all others." Kronos pointed out. "Why is that? Have you grown attached?"_

"_No." Methos said, standing and facing him._

"_Good." Kronos said, smiling. "I didn't think you'd make a mistake like that, brother. Because now it's time to share the spoils of war."_

_Methos' jaw tightened as he looked down as Cassandra, then back at Kronos. He walked away and Cassandra stared at him, her jaw dropping. _

"_No!" she cried, struggling as Kronos pulled her up._

"_Ah, you've left some spirit in her, I see, brother!" Kronos exclaimed. "I like that! After I finish, maybe I'll let Caspian have her!"_

"_No!" Cassandra cried as he dragged her out of the tent. "Methos, please!"_

_Methos simply squeezed a piece of fruit between his hands as he listened to her cries get farther away._

…

"_No, I'd rather die!" Cassandra spat._

_It was night now, and Kronos had her on her back in his tent. He grabbed her by the wrists and dragged her up._

"_No!" she cried. "Please, no more! No more! Please don't hurt me!"_

_He let her go and she hesitantly put her hands on his chest. She slowly knelt in front of him, dragging her nails down him as she went and he groaned._

"_Maybe I won't give you to Caspian after all." He said as she kissed his hand._

_She reached down and grabbed a dagger, slamming it into his stomach._

_As he fell to the ground, she quickly got up and ran away._

…

_Methos heard Kronos scream and quickly moved to the opening of his tent._

"I could've stopped her, but I didn't."

_Methos watched as Cassandra ran across the dessert and into the night._

* * *

><p>"She escaped across the wilderness." Methos told them as they walked in the graveyard.<p>

He had his hand wrapped in Sekhmet's tightly, and she was leaning her head on his arm, silently giving him strength.

"She must have died a dozen times from heat and thirst before she found a village that would take her in." he continued. "And I bet it was worth it, just to get away from us."

He looked down at Sekhmet and sighed.

"I know it hurts you to hear this." He told her in Egyptian.

"It doesn't matter." She told him in English so Duncan could understand her. "That part of you isn't who you are any more. The man I love is the one who's standing right here. My Methos."

"You always did think more of me than I deserved." He sighed, resting his cheek against her head. "I love you, too."

"So what are you doing with Kronos now?" Duncan asked.

"Same as always, trying to survive." Methos replied. "And if you want Cassandra to live, you'll get her as far away from here as you can. Sekhmet too."

"What?" Sekhmet cried.

"What, and let Kronos go?" Duncan said at the same time.

"To hell with Kronos." Sekhmet said, pulling away from him. "You're not sending me away. Not again."

"I can't keep you safe!" Methos told her. "Not from them."

"I don't need you to keep me safe." She told him. "I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

"That's what I'm afraid of." He told her. "And you, MacLeod, you don't have a choice! You can't stop him. I can't stop him! Nobody can!"

"Yeah, four guys on horseback are gonna rule the world." Duncan said, disbelieving.

"The world doesn't change." Methos said. "Not in 500 years, not in 5,000. It's only the details that change. Kronos didn't torch those villages for a few coins, he torched them to watch them burn. And now he'll have a nuclear bomb or a planeload of Napalm, but the effect will be the same. The world living in fear of the Horsemen."

"And you expect me to let that happen?" Duncan demanded. "You should know me better than that!"

He started to walk past them, but Methos stopped him.

"I came to warn you." He told him. "The first step towards Kronos' brave new world will happen tonight."

"Where, when?" Duncan demanded.

"In a fountain at La Place des Quinconces." Methos replied.

"You set a bomb?" Duncan asked in disgust.

He strode past Methos and Sekhmet.

"Do you know anything about Ebola, MacLeod?" Methos called.

Duncan stopped and turned to look at him.

"Well, there are worse things in the world." Methos told him. "If you look. And Kronos looked. He's breed a virus. No cure. It's very exotic. He's got cages of monkeys he's been testing it on. He's got enough to destroy half of Europe! Now, a little bit in a fountain will only kill a few, but it's a start."

"The water supply's next." Sekhmet said softly.

"Good girl." Methos said just as softly.

"Let's go." Duncan said, jerking his head briskly.

"Oh, no, no." Methos said, shaking his head. "If I go up against him, I lose."

"Going with the winner?" Duncan asked, staring at him.

Methos smiled smugly.

"So why are you here, Methos?" Duncan demanded. "What game are you playing?"

"It's in the bottom fountain just above the water line." Methos told him, ignoring the questions. "White, then black, then red."

Sekhmet snorted.

"What?" the men asked.

"Nothing." She said. "It's just…you designed the bomb didn't you?"

"How did you know that?" Methos asked, confused.

"You used my favorite colors, in order, as your failsafe." She told him.

Methos stared at her, dumbfounded. Finally, he shook his head and looked back at Duncan.

"Don't do this." The other Immortal pleaded. "You have a choice."

"And you have…" he said, checking his watch. "Twenty-four minutes."

Duncan looked at Sekhmet.

"You don't need me for this." She told him. "I'll catch up."

He hesitated for a second, but then took off.

Methos sighed and looked at Sekhmet.

"You need to go." He told her, reverting back to Egyptian. "The key to the Paris apartment is above the door. I left all our things there. Everything you need to go on the run. Go to Egypt. I don't care if you have to barricade yourself inside, just keep yourself safe. I'll do my best to keep them from finding you."

"No, Methos." She replied. "I'm not going to run away and leave you here to die, or worse be trapped with Kronos for the rest of time. I won't!"

"Please." He begged, grabbing her arms and holding her tightly. "I can't do this if I worried about you! If Kronos finds out about you, he'll do to you what he did to Cassandra. I can't…I won't watch that happen."

"I'm not Cassandra." She told him fiercely. "Kronos doesn't scare me."

"He should!" Methos told her. "He scares me! Please, Sekhmet."

"No." she told him. "Together, you four have a higher body count than me. Individually, I'm a bigger badass than any of you."

Methos chuckled without any real humor. Sekhmet sighed and reached up to touch his cheek.

"Caspian and Silas won't touch me if they think they'd have to fight you." She told him. "That just leaves Kronos, and I'll just have to make it not worth his while."

"Sekhmet." Methos begged.

She sighed and let her hand drop.

"It's that important to you?" she asked softly.

"Yes." He replied. "God, yes."

She swallowed and nodded.

"I'll go to Egypt via Paris." She told him. "If you want, I'll even take Cassandra with me. Though I'm going to have to keep killing her all the way to Egypt just to get her there. And keeping her there isn't going to be fun."

"Thank you." He whispered.

"Just…" she said softly. "Promise me you'll keep trying to come back to me."

"I swear." He told her. "I will keep trying for the rest of time."

She reached up and kissed him hard, and he could taste her tears.

"I love you." She said, pulling away. "I love you, so much."

"I love you, too." He told her.

He kissed her again before pushing her away slightly.

"Go." He told her.

She nodded and turned, running off into the night.

"Stay safe." He whispered after her.

* * *

><p>In the hotel, Cassandra felt the approach of another Immortal and got up to go to the door.<p>

"What the hell took you so long?" she demanded, opening the door, only to find Kronos, Silas, and Caspian.

"I'm afraid Duncan is otherwise engaged." Kronos said, smiling as he stepped in. "Am I wrong? Don't I owe you something? Too bad you didn't know you had to take my head to kill me."

"I'll take it now!" she shouted, lunging for her sword.

Caspian quickly jumped on it, knocking her hand away.

"I've waited a long time to give this back to you." Kronos said, pulling out the dagger she had used to stab him.

Cassandra quickly backed away in fear.

* * *

><p>Sekhmet watched from the shadows as the three Immortals carried Cassandra's body out. Knowing there was nothing she could do just then, she followed them.<p>

"Sorry, Methos." She whispered. "You're not the only one who can keep a secret."

* * *

><p>"Get out of here!" Duncan yelled as he ran towards the fountain. "There's a bomb!"<p>

He quickly jumped in the fountain, looking for Methos' device. He found it in a crevice of the statue and pulled it out. He pulled a set of pliers from his pocket and struggled to remember the combination Methos had given him.

_White…then black…then red…_

He quickly cut the wires in that order and the device powered down.

At that moment, the fountain sprang to life.

A/N: Okay, so what did you guys think? Let me know.

Abbey


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing, so leave me alone.

Ch. 4:

Sekhmet tracked Kronos and the others back to their lair before heading back to the hotel. As she left, she saw Methos arriving.

When she reached the hotel she quickly went to her bag, pulling out the clothes she had brought and the jewelry.

If she was going to outdo the Horsemen, she was going to need to look the part.

* * *

><p>Methos made his way inside to find Kronos waiting for him, lounging on a couch in front of a fire.<p>

"Your bomb didn't go off." He told him. "Not much of a plan, was it?"

"Well, I'll think of better." Methos said flippantly.

"I'm sure you will." Kronos agreed. "Otherwise, I'm going to have to improvise."

Methos looked away, scratching his face.

"By the way, where were you?" Kronos asked him.

"I was just-"

"Warning your friend." Kronos interrupted, standing up and walking towards Methos. "You didn't really think I wouldn't know you'd tell MacLeod, did you?"

"It's not like you think it is." Methos defended himself.

"It's just like I think." Kronos replied. "My dearest brother, that's what makes you my perfect right arm. We think alike."

Methos laughed.

"We always have." Kronos told him.

"I doubt that, Kronos." Methos replied, smiling. "No one thinks quite like you."

"Spoken like a true scholar." Kronos said. "Look at this."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small remote, showing it to Methos.

"All I have to do is punch in a few numbers, and a small vial explodes in the reservoir above Bordeaux." Kronos told him. "And then, well, you know what happens next, don't you?"

Methos didn't reply.

"We all have our own little plans." Kronos continued. "I'm sure you won't disappoint me. Come with me. I have something else to show you."

He led him down to a cage, surrounded by water. Inside was a half conscious Cassandra.

"She was asking about you." Kronos told Methos as he closed his eyes. "You knew exactly what you were doing when you sent MacLeod to that fountain, didn't you? So I did what you expected. I went and got Cassandra while she was unprotected. That was the plan, wasn't it?"

Methos nodded minutely.

"You see?" Kronos asked. "I know you better than you know yourself!"

"Which is why the plan was perfect." Methos replied calmly.

"Your plans always are." Kronos said.

Methos smiled modestly.

"So she was completely alone?" Methos asked.

"Yes." Kronos replied. "Is there a reason she wouldn't have been?"

"No." Methos replied hastily. "Just making sure."

Kronos nodded and Methos sighed softly.

"I wonder what your friend MacLeod think of you now, though." He said.

"Think I care?" Methos murmured.

"You should." Kronos told him. "You lured him away. When he comes back and he finds someone's stolen his women…If that-if that was _me_, I'd want you dead."

"Well then we should prepare for MacLeod to come here." Methos said.

"Already thought of that." Kronos replied.

Methos started, but just barely managed to control his emotions.

"Did you send Caspian or Silas?" he asked, very calmly.

"Both." Kronos replied, chuckling.

As he walked away, still chuckling, Methos' mask dropped slightly, his worry showing through.

"Run, Sekhmet." He whispered in Egyptian. "The wolves are coming."

* * *

><p>Sekhmet shivered in the night air as she made her way back towards the Horsemen's base. The black cloak she was wearing added to her desired effect, but it didn't really protect her from the night chill. As she pulled it closer, she saw Duncan turn the corner ahead of her. She quickly moved to try to catch up with him, but as she drew closer, she felt the approach of another Immortal. She paused at the corner and saw Silas walking towards Duncan, axe in hand.<p>

"Welcome home, boy." He called, advancing on Duncan.

The Highlander started to walk towards him, but stopped when he felt another. He turned and saw Caspian coming near him. Sekhmet considered making her presence known to even the playing field, but knew that if she did, her plan might be compromised. No, Duncan would have to win this on his own.

"You kill one of us, the other takes your head while you're down." Silas called.

"If you kill one of us." Caspian added.

Duncan chose to face Caspian first. They exchanged just a couple of blows, when Caspian pulled a dagger and slashed Duncan's cheek. Duncan backed away quickly before running off down the road, both Horsemen in pursuit. They split up, and Caspian confronted Duncan as he fled onto a bridge.

"It's been a long time, Highlander." He called. "You're gonna taste good."

"Yeah, well you're gonna go hungry." Duncan said, facing him with one hand behind his back.

As Caspian came at him, Duncan whipped out his own dagger and gave Caspian a matching cut to the one bleeding on his cheek.

"Two can play at that game." He told the older Immortal.

Silas came up as the fought and Sekhmet followed behind, staying just out of range of their senses. Duncan and Caspian continued to exchange blows, both of them using both sword and dagger. Finally, Duncan found a break in Caspian's guard, and as he fell to the ground, Duncan stared at Silas. As the Quickening began to take him, he staggered back to the brink of the bridge. As the first bolt of lightning hit him, Silas swung, but Duncan fell over the side and into the water. Silas made his way to the edge, continuing to watch the lightning hit the water until, finally, it stopped. Not seeing Duncan anywhere, he picked up Caspian's sword and stalked away.

When he was gone, Sekhmet made her way to the edge of the bridge.

"Hurry up, Highlander." She called. "We're losing time."

With that, she sprinted off after Silas.

* * *

><p>"Caspian is dead." Silas reported. "MacLeod took his head."<p>

Kronos and Methos stood there and didn't say anything.

"So the great brute is dead." a voice called. "So sad."

Methos froze at the sound of that familiar voice and they all looked around as they felt another Immortal approach. Finally, a figure in a dark cloak stepped out of the shadows.

"Seems like you're short a horsemen."

Sekhmet raised her head and pushed back the cloak's hood, letting her hair fall loosely down her back.

"You." Kronos exclaimed, turning to Methos. "You told me she was mortal!"

"No, you assumed and I didn't correct you." Methos replied before switching to Egyptian to address Sekhmet.

"I told you to run." He growled at her. "What the hell do you think you're doing here?"

"Your plan failed, Methos." She replied. "It's time to try mine."

"My plan is working just fine." He told her. "Or it was until you decided to screw it up!"

She grinned and shushed him as she switched back to English so the others would understand her.

"We obviously couldn't make it work on my side of the line, so I thought we'd try it on yours." She said calmly. "Besides, my side's boring."

Methos looked at her as she turned back to Kronos and saw a part of her he hadn't seen in millennia. The part of her that was born royalty and had spent a lifetime talking down to everyone. He only hoped it would work with Kronos.

"Well, at least we'll have some amusement." Kronos said, smiling as he stepped forward.

Before he could blink, Sekhmet had her cloak thrown back and her sword pointed at his neck. She was dressed in a skirt, that was split into strips starting at her mid-thigh, a pair of sandals that laced up to her knees and a low cut halter top. Around her upper arm was a gold band in the shape of a cobra, and her make-up was done in a subdued form of the traditional make-up she had worn in court.

All in all, the outfit wasn't really practical, but Methos had to admit it gave her a dangerous air. As did the sword pressed to Kronos' throat.

"What makes you think I will allow you to use me for your amusement?" Sekhmet whispered.

Kronos smiled, holding up his hands.

"Why don't you tell us your name?" he said.

She glanced at Methos before smiling at Kronos.

"I'm Sekhmet of Egypt." She said, lowering her sword and dropping a curtsy. "Methos' fiancée."

Kronos turned and looked at Methos.

"Sekhmet." He repeated. "I was told you were dead."

"I thought she was." Methos told him. "The Egyptians had locked her away in a tomb. I just found her recently. She's still not quite…herself, so I had hoped to bring her to us when she had recovered some. It seems she had other plans."

"Methos just worried because I'm still a little unhinged." Sekhmet said brightly. "He's such a worrier. But I figure, to ride with the Horsemen, you don't really need to be sane, do you?"

"You want to ride with us?" Kronos asked, shocked.

Sekhmet looked around and went to the railing, climbing up to walk along it like it was a balance beam.

"I figure, you're the heart of the Horsemen." She told Kronos as she walked and skipped back and forth on the short piece of railing. "You're what holds them together. Probably because they're afraid of you, which kind of negates the whole heart aspect, so maybe glue would be a better analogy. I don't know, I'll get back to you on that. But anyway, you keep them here. Methos, my love, you're the brains of the organization, just like you were when we were kids. Silas is the brute strength. Which makes Caspian the wild card, and who better to replace a wild card then the bloodiest goddess in Egyptian history."

She swung down so she was sitting on the railing, swinging her legs as the others stared at her in confusion.

"Plus, you cheated me out of a wedding I've been planning for three months." She continued, glaring. "The deposit on the catering and the cake was non-refundable, so I figure you owe me. So, to repay me, you're going to let me join your merry band, so I don't have to worry about Methos running around, unsupervised, and you're also going to make a swing through Egypt so I can pick up my cake. I paid for it; someone's going to get to eat it. Agreed?"

"You're insane." Kronos told her, smiling.

"It's been said." She said, shrugging. "And I'm not really, I'm just pissed off."

"What's to keep me from just taking your head?" he asked.

"You could try." She replied, jumping down to stand in front of him. "But you should keep in mind that while you were still getting your feet wet, I filled Egypt with terror for two millennia. Do you really think no one's tried before?"

She smiled and turned to Methos.

"You didn't tell me he looked like Montoya." She said in Egyptian.

"You've lost your mind." He replied.

"No, really." She said. "Look at him and take away the scar. Doesn't he look like that weasel?"

"Will you concentrate before you get both of us killed?" Methos demanded. "This is your demented plan, stick to it!"

"You know, I don't know what you're saying, but I don't think I've ever seen Methos look that tense." Kronos said, chuckling.

He looked her over and she smiled.

"Oh, what the hell." He said. "It'll be fun to see how Methos handles you. Welcome to the family, sister."

He held out his hand and Sekhmet took it, grinning.

A/N: Yes? No? Let me know.

Abbey


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I love you, Methos, oh yes I do. I love you, Methos, through and through. And if you leave me, I'm blue. Oh, Methos, I love you. Thank you! Thank you! You've been a lovely crowd! Hey, who threw that shoe?

Ch. 5:

After Kronos had welcomed Sekhmet, Methos took her by the arm and pulled her away.

"I told you to go." He told her in Egyptian quickly.

"And then Cassandra got captured." She shot back. "Jesus, Methos!"

She rubbed her forehead before reaching out and grasping the front of his sweater, resting her head against his chest.

"I couldn't run, Methos." She told him softly. "I just couldn't."

He sighed and wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly.

"Okay." He said. "Where's the odd man out?"

"He fell in a river." She replied. "I yelled that he need to hurry up before following Silas here."

"Of course." Methos replied, shaking his head. "I don't suppose you told him where to find us?"

"Oops." She replied.

He sighed and shook his head.

"You do realize that sword was supposed to be a wedding gift." He told her, shifting tracks.

"You do realize that my sword was in your car when you ditched me with Duncan." She shot back. "I needed a sword and I figured that if I was going to have to kick your ass, I might as well do it with a sword you bought."

"I may not be happy you're here." He told her softly. "But I am glad we're together again."

"Me too." Sekhmet said, kissing him.

"Methos."

They pulled away and turned to see Silas standing behind them.

"Right." Methos said, switching back to English. "Silas, Sekhmet. Sekhmet, this is my brother in arms, Silas."

"Hi." Sekhmet said smiling.

"Do you want to see the monkeys?" Silas asked her.

"I would love to." Sekhmet told him, before turning to look up at Methos. "I'll see you a little bit later."

He nodded and let her go. She smiled softly and leaned up to kiss his cheek.

"Everything's going to be alright." She told him in Egyptian. "You'll see."

"Come on, Silas." She said, wrapping her arm around his. "Show me these monkeys."

He smiled at Methos and led her away, leaving Kronos and Methos alone.

"You kept her a secret from us, brother." Kronos told him harshly. "Would you mind explaining why?"

"You've talked to her." Methos replied flippantly. "Are you sure she isn't going to just start killing people? Besides, she didn't have anything to do with you."

"I think you just didn't want to share, brother." Kronos said.

"She isn't going to be shared." Methos said harshly. "She is not some conquest like Cassandra. She didn't have to be forced to be with me, she chose me. And if you touch her, Kronos, you will lose me. Do you understand?"

"Calm down, Methos." Kronos told him flippantly. "No one will hurt your woman, you have my word. I'm just hurt that you didn't trust us. We could help her get better, brother, if you let us. If even half the stories about the goddess are true, she is a force to be reckoned with. Caspian will be missed, but she will be a good replacement."

"I love her, Kronos." Methos stressed. "Please don't make me chose between you, because I swear I will choose her."

"Relax." Kronos ordered. "You will never have to choose between your family. You have my word."

He clapped Methos on the shoulder before leaving him. After he was gone, Methos sighed and rubbed his face before heading down to Cassandra. Sekhmet would find him when she wanted to.

* * *

><p>Sekhmet laughed as Silas handed her a piece of bread to feed the monkeys.<p>

"Methos said he would ask Kronos if I could have one." Silas confided in her.

"I'm sure he will then." She replied, smiling at him. "I'll make sure he does and I will too, if it'll do any good."

"Thank you, little sister." He told her, smiling brightly.

"I like that." She said, grinning at him. "I haven't been anyone's little sister in a long time."

They were silent for a time.

"Silas…" she said. "Do you enjoy this life?"

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I mean, all the killing." She replied, dropping a piece of bread through the bars. "Doesn't it get old after awhile?"

"It's all I know." He told her. "What else is there to do?"

"Have you heard any of the stories about me?" she asked him.

Silas shook his head.

"My people locked me up in a tomb for a long time." She told him. "And while I was there, all I had were the faces of the people I killed. Sometimes I wonder what they would've become if I hadn't killed them."

"You shouldn't worry so much, little sister." Silas told her. "Methos worries and it makes him serious. He needs someone to make him smile."

"That's what I live for." Sekhmet replied, sticking out her tongue and making him laugh.

They went back to feeding the monkeys until all the bread was gone.

"Would you like to come to Methos and mine's wedding?" Sekhmet asked him as they left the lab. "You could even stand next to Methos as his brother."

"I would like that, little sister." Silas replied happily. "I think you will make a very good wife for Methos."

"I do to." She told him, smiling.

She walked back to the main room with him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you for showing me the monkeys." She told him.

She smiled at him again before walking away. As she wandered around, looking for Methos, she found Kronos waiting for her around a corner.

"My Lady Sekhmet." He said, bowing.

"Kronos." She replied, nodding.

"Walk with me a moment, would you?" he asked, holding out his arm.

She swallowed and took his arm. She took a deep breath and allowed herself to fall into the role of the slightly unhinged version of herself she had been for the last couple of days.

"Our dear Methos is very attached to you." Kronos told her as he led her down the corridor.

"I'm very attached to him." Sekhmet replied.

"He has made it clear that, if anything were to happen to you, he would leave us." Kronos said. "What about you? What would you do if something were to happen to Methos?"

Sekhmet stopped and he turned to look at her.

"I would tear you down, piece by piece." She told him, her smile taking on a manic edge. "And I would stop until either I was dead or your corpse lay at my feet."

"How…thorough of you." He told her.

"We aim to please." She said happily, turning to continue their walk. "I hope you'll allow me time in your schedule of world domination to hold a wedding. I've been waiting 5,000 years to marry Methos. I'm not sure how much longer I can wait."

"Of course, my dear." He told her. "I will even give you away myself."

"That would be lovely." She replied, smiling. "Now, if you could tell me where my fiancée is, I would be much obliged."

"I believe he's visiting Cassandra." He told her, smirking.

"Well, we'll need to put a stop to that." Sekhmet said, pouting slightly. "I don't think she's a good influence on him."

"I agree." Kronos said. "And after MacLeod is dealt with, Cassandra is next on my list."

He stopped them at a cross way.

"Methos is right down there." He told her.

"Thank you, brother." She said, kissing his cheek.

"You are very welcome, sister." He replied.

He watched her walk away for a moment before turning and heading back to the main room.

* * *

><p>Methos sat on the wall next to Cassandra's cage, opposite from where she sat.<p>

"You should eat." He told her.

She responded by kicking the bowl across the cage.

"This is familiar." He said, an ironic edge in his voice.

"I'm not your sorry little slave anymore." Cassandra spat at him. "I know what I am now, what you are. You may have fooled MacLeod and your girlfriend, but you've never fooled me."

"I wasn't trying to fool anyone." Methos said, his voice breaking slightly. "No, that's not true. I was trying to fool Sekhmet into believing I'm good enough for her. Luckily, she fell for it."

"If MacLeod knew what you really are, he'd have taken your head long ago." Cassandra said.

"Well, he had his chance." Methos told her. "He didn't."

They sat in silence for awhile.

"It wasn't all bad, when we were together." He said finally.

"I only served you because you forced me." Cassandra said forcibly.

"Don't hate yourself." He told her gently, getting up to walk around to the side she was sitting on. "Stockholm Syndrome. It's like Patty Hearst. Hostages come to rely on their captors for food and approval, and they fall in love."

"I never loved you." Cassandra said, laughing in disbelief.

"You thought you did." Methos told her. "You thought I would protect you. You forgot what I was."

"I forgot nothing!" Cassandra shouted, hitting the bars. "I'll take your head with my bare hands, yours and Kronos'."

"I've seen what happens to people who go up against him." Methos said. "If we want to survive, we will keep him happy."

"I didn't do it then, and I won't now." Cassandra replied. "I'd rather die."

There was a splash and they turned to see Sekhmet making her way over.

"Hi." She said as she reached Methos, squeezing his hand as she kissed his cheek.

"Hi." He replied, returning the squeeze.

"What are we talking about?" she asked.

"Cassandra unwillingness to cooperate." Methos replied.

"Yeah, I could've told you that." Sekhmet said. "She's kinda a pain in the ass."

"How the hell has MacLeod put up with you two for this long?" Cassandra demanded.

"I'm awesome." Sekhmet replied brightly. "He's puts up with Methos by default."

"Oh, thanks." Methos sneered.

"You're welcome." She said. "Now, what exactly is Cassandra being a general pain about?"

"Keeping Kronos happy." Methos replied.

"You really need to." Sekhmet told her. "It's the only way we're all going to make it through this."

"I don't give a damn if you two make it through it." Cassandra shot back.

"And I don't really care if you give a damn." Sekhmet said. "Your continued survival depends on us. I've already begun a plan to have Kronos give you to me, so hopefully that'll be slightly better."

"How are you managing that?" Methos asked.

"I told him I thought she was a bad influence on you." Sekhmet replied. "Plus I'm not sane, remember? He's going to want to keep me happy and annoying Cassandra for the next few centuries should do it."

"I would still rather be dead." Cassandra told her.

"Then you'll die." Sekhmet replied.

"You know, he thinks I was in love with him." Cassandra taunted her. "That I forgot who he was. Is that what's happened to you? Have you forgotten what he was? What he is?"

"I have never once forgotten what he is." Sekhmet said softly. "He's the man I love. He's the man I've always loved."

"And I'm the one with Stockholm Syndrome." Cassandra scoffed.

"Come on." Methos said, pulling on Sekhmet's hand. "Leave her be."

Sekhmet looked at Cassandra sadly.

"Believe us or don't, I don't care." She told her. "But we are trying to help you."

"I don't want or need your help." Cassandra spat.

"Too bad." Sekhmet replied.

Methos pulled on her hand again and she let him lead her away.

* * *

><p>Duncan made his way to a nearby pet shop in Bordeaux.<p>

"Excuse me, Monsieur." He called as the man closed up his shop.

"Oui?" the man replied.

"If I wanted to import 100 monkeys, who would I talk to?" Duncan asked him.

"This is a pet shop monsieur, not a circus." The owner told him.

Duncan sighed as he walked away.

A/N: I know I usually only have five chapters, but I've add so much into this episode, I feel it needs a sixth episode. Also, I've decided to make Silas kind of like a child. I feel that he's kind of someone who just doesn't know any other way of life, and as such doesn't understand the idea that what he's doing is wrong. I always feel bad for him when I watch this episode, and I've decided to make Sekhmet feel bad for him too. Let me know what you think.

Abbey


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Why do we insist on owning things?

Ch. 6:

Methos, Sekhmet, Silas, and Kronos sat around the table in their chairs. Sekhmet was sitting sideways in Caspian's seat, swinging her feet back and forth as she stared up at the ceiling, humming, and the men talked.

"Even with our sister's joining, Caspian is a loss we will miss and should be avenged." Kronos was saying.

"I'll go back out." Silas said, reaching for his axe.

"MacLeod is on his way." Sekhmet said suddenly, not looking at them. "He won't have taken Cassandra's capture well. He just a tad bit high strung."

"I know he's on his way." Kronos said. "What do you think we should do?"

"Silas and I will take care of Cassandra." Sekhmet said, finally turning her head to look at him and smiling. "You and Methos go take care of the bad man."

Kronos returned the smile.

"Kill her if he gets close." He ordered.

"Yay." She replied happily.

She swung her legs around and quickly stood up in one swift motion. She grabbed her sword off the table and its scabbard off the back of the chair.

"Let's go, big brother." She said as she slid the sword into the scabbard.

Silas grinned and grabbed his axe, following her. Methos and Kronos watched them leave and Kronos turned to Methos.

"She is truly demented." He said, chuckling.

"I'm starting to see that." Methos replied, staring after his fiancée worriedly.

He shook himself and followed Kronos to the stairs to the top level. As they reached them, they felt the approach of another Immortal. They looked up to see Duncan blocking the top of the stairwell. Kronos glanced at Methos, but began climbing anyway, and Methos followed.

"The Three Horsemen of the Apocalypse." Duncan said. "Doesn't exactly have the same ring now, does it, Kronos? What are you going to do now?"

"Don't worry, it's four again." Kronos told him. "Granted one of us is a woman, so the name isn't perfect, but you won't be around long enough to worry about that."

"A woman?" Duncan asked, confused, as he drew his sword. "Sekhmet."

"You should've known she'd choose me, MacLeod." Methos called.

"Then that's her loss." Duncan replied.

"Think of Cassandra." Kronos warned him as he started forward. "Lay down your sword and she lives. Fight and win. Or lose and she dies."

Duncan hesitated.

"Come on, MacLeod." Kronos said. "Your life for hers, what'd you say? I'll even let Sekhmet have her if it'll make you feel better."

Duncan glanced at Methos before tightening his jaw and looking back at Kronos.

"I think she'd rather be dead." He replied, raising his sword and starting forward.

"Your call." Kronos shouted, backing up.

Duncan stopped and looked at Methos again.

"You set me up." He accused. "You and Sekhmet."

Methos didn't reply.

"Tell Silas to finish her." Kronos ordered. "Better yet, tell Sekhmet. She'll enjoy that. And let Cassandra know it was MacLeod's decision."

Methos started down the stairs, but Duncan stopped him.

"Methos, don't do this!" he called.

"Like you said," Methos replied, looking up at him. "I go with the winner."

He turned and ran off, leaving Kronos. The other two men made their way down the stairs and the fight began.

* * *

><p>Methos, with his sword in his hand, came up to Silas and Sekhmet.<p>

"Duncan's here." She said simply.

"Yes." He replied. "Kronos wants you to do it."

She nodded. Silas moved to the door of the cage, but Sekhmet stepped in front of it. He looked at her, confused, and then Methos.

"Little sister?" he asked.

"Sorry, Silas." She said sadly.

Methos pointed his sword at Silas.

"I don't understand, brother." He told Methos.

"I'm not your brother." Methos replied.

"How can you do this?" Silas asked, astonished. "How can you go against what you are?"

"You don't know anything about me!" Methos shot back angrily.

Methos attacked, forcing Silas away from the cage.

"You couldn't get me the keys first?" Sekhmet yelled after them.

She looked at the locked cage and sighed. She knelt next to door, looking at the lock.

"What are you doing?" Cassandra demanded.

"What does it look like?" Sekhmet shot back. "I'm breaking you out. That is, once I figure out how to get the damn door open."

"You have a sword." Cassandra pointed out. "Cut the lock off."

"This is my wedding gift." Sekhmet said, incensed, as she stood up. "I'm not going to scratch it up cutting open a lock!"

Cassandra stared at her and she reached into the front of her shirt, pulling out a small leather pouch that she opened to reveal lock picks.

"You're going to pick the lock?" Cassandra said skeptically as Sekhmet keeled in front of the door again. "You?"

"Who do you think taught Amanda how to be a better thief?" Sekhmet said, smirking.

She looked up and saw the confusion in Cassandra's face.

"Never mind." Sekhmet muttered.

She returned her focus to the lock. A few seconds later, it popped open.

"Eat your heart out, Amanda." She said happily.

She quickly stood and let Cassandra out and they both ran towards the ongoing battle.

* * *

><p>Duncan pushed Kronos through his lab and he ducked behind a pillar.<p>

"Not bad." Kronos told him. "But not good enough."

"There's more." Duncan replied.

"I'm sure there is, knowing you just killed your woman." Kronos said. "Maybe you'll meet again in the afterlife."

Duncan found him and the fight renewed in earnest.

* * *

><p>Methos and Silas fought across the base, pushing them further and further away from Sekhmet and Cassandra and closer to Duncan and Kronos.<p>

* * *

><p>Kronos pushed Duncan out onto a platform over the submarine bay. Kronos slashed Duncan across the chest and Duncan staggered before attacking again. He managed to knock Kronos to the ground and pushed even harder. As they struggled, Methos and Silas burst onto the lower platform. Silas pushed Methos down a ramp and he dropped his sword as he tripped.<p>

"Methos." Kronos said bitterly as Methos went for his sword.

Both Methos and Silas stopped to look up at him. For a moment, all four combatants just stared at each other. Finally, Methos moved and the fights began again.

"You still don't understand, do you, MacLeod?" Kronos said, getting to his feet. "I AM THE END OF TIME!"

"You're history." Duncan replied, grinning ferally.

The fights continued until, finally, Duncan got his sword to Kronos' throat. Behind them, Silas made a wild swing at Methos, falling to his knees behind him. Duncan quickly gave the final blow as Methos did the same, not even looking as he swung behind him. Duncan looked down at him as Methos completed the swing and the Quickenings began.

As the lightning flashed, Sekhmet and Cassandra ran into the bay.

"Methos." Sekhmet whispered, running to railing and grabbing it tightly, forcing herself to stay where she was.

Cassandra watched as Sekhmet began to whisper in Egyptian, obviously some kind of prayer.

In front of them, the Quickening got more violent, including wind and lightning and fireballs. Finally, an energy spiral manifested out of Duncan and connected to Methos, connecting the two Immortals. Finally the energy disconnected from Duncan and disappeared into Methos as the Quickening ended and they both dropped to their knees. As Methos' shoulders began to heave, Sekhmet took off, running to his side. As she reached him, she dropped to her knees next to him, reaching out to him.

She didn't notice Cassandra following her.

"I killed Silas!" he cried. "I _liked _Silas!"

Sekhmet pulled him to her, holding him tightly as he shook.

"Now I'm supposed to forgive you?" Cassandra shrieked, raising Silas' axe.

"No!" Sekhmet yelled, pushing Methos down so she was covering him.

"Cassandra!" Duncan yelled at the same moment.

The woman stared at him in disbelief.

"You want him to live?" she demanded.

"Yes." Duncan replied as he sat down on the stairs heavily. "I want him to live. I want them both to live."

Cassandra ignored him, raising the axe again.

"Cassandra!" he shouted. "I WANT THEM TO LIVE!"

Cassandra stopped, staring at him in fury. Below her, Methos wrapped his arms around Sekhmet, his sobs audible as he buried his face in her abdomen. Sekhmet turned to look at Cassandra, tears running down her own face.

"Please." She whispered. "Let it go. Let him go."

Finally, Cassandra let the axe fall and walked away as Duncan buried his face in his hand. Sekhmet sighed and pulled back to look at Methos.

"I'm sorry." She told him softly in Egyptian. "I'm so sorry."

She gently kissed some of his tears away before kissing his mouth and wrapping her arms around him and holding him tightly as he continued to cry. Behind them, Duncan got to his feet and began to make his way to them.

* * *

><p>Duncan and Methos stood in the cemetery.<p>

"But you had to know Kronos would come for you one day." Duncan told him.

"I tried not to think about it." Methos replied. "Particularly after Sekhmet came back into my life."

"You could have killed him." Duncan said. "Why didn't you?"

"I wanted to, but we were brothers." Methos replied. "In arms, in blood, in everything except birth, and if I judged him worthy to die, then I judged myself the same way. I judged Sekhmet. And I wanted to live, and I could never do anything to hurt her. And I still want to live. For her."

He began to walk away and Duncan looked after him thoughtfully.

"Kronos was right." He said, following after him. "You set the whole thing up, didn't you?"

Methos sighed, slowing to a stop at the gate.

"What'd you mean?" he asked.

"You knew he'd come after Cassandra, and you let him because you knew I'd come after her." Duncan said. "You couldn't kill him, but you hoped I could."

"Maybe." Methos admitted after a moment.

"Maybe." Duncan repeated.

They walked out of the cemetery and Duncan stopped again.

"Methos." He said. "What about Cassandra?"

"One of a thousand regrets, MacLeod." Methos replied. "One of a thousand regrets."

Down below them, they saw Sekhmet walking towards them, dressed back in her normal t-shirt and jeans.

"And Sekhmet?" Duncan asked.

"The only thing worth anything in my life." Methos replied.

He smiled slightly at Duncan before making his way down to his fiancée and Duncan followed.

"Can we go home now?" she asked. "Or Paris, since its closer and it's where my wedding dress is?"

"Yeah." Methos replied. "Let's go home."

A/N: Revelations 6:8 is done. Let me know what you think.

Abbey


End file.
